Drowning can occur in various aqueous environments such as a pool, lakes, sea and/or ocean. Drowning does not necessitate that the person does not know how to swim, other factors may come into play that lead to drowning, such as head trauma, orientation loss, disorientation, loss of consciousness.
Various forms of floatation devices such as life vests, floaties, swim rings, variously shaped inflatable floatation devices. Some swimsuits have incorporated floatation device in the form of Styrofoam. However such Styrofoam and inflatable floatation device greatly limit the maneuverability and the ability to swim freely while wearing and/or associated with the floatation device.